


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 305

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 305 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 305 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 305

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You are free men. From this day forward, you will choose your own names.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeme vali daeri iksat. Hezir, broza jevi jemele iderebilatas._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You will tell all your fellow soldiers to do the same.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mentyri idañe jevi ivestrilatas keskydoso gaomagon._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You will select your own leader, from amongst your own ranks.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jenti jevi jemele iderebilatas, qogrondo jevo hedry._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
This one has the honor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bezy eza ji rigle._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
What is your name?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skoroso jemele broza?_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Grey Worm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Throw away your slave name. Choose a name that gives you pride: the name your parents gave you, or any other.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gadbag aohe qridrughas. Avy hoskas lue brozi iderebas: muñar aot teptas lue brozi, ia mirre tolie._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
“Grey Worm” gives this one pride. It is a lucky name. The name this one was born with was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave. But Grey Worm is the name this one had the day Daenerys Stormborn set him free.

TRANSLATION  
 _“Torgo Nudho” hokas bezy. Sa me broji beri. Ji broji ez bezo sene stas qimbroto. Kuny iles ji broji meles esko mazedhas derari va buzdar. Y Torgo Nudho sa ji broji ez bezy eji tovi Daenerys Jelmazmo ji teptas ji derve._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You did not choose this life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Keso glaesot idereptot daor._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
But you are free men now. And free men make their own choices.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yn daeri vali sir issi. Se daeri vali pontalo syt gaomoti iderebzi._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You will select your own leader, from amongst your own ranks.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jenti jevi jemele iderebilatas, qogrondo jevo hedry._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
What is your name?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skoroso jemele broza?_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Grey Worm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell all your fellow soldiers to do the same.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hezir, broza jevi jemele iderebilatas. Mentyri idañe jevi ivestrilatas keskydoso gaomagon._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you, or any other. A name that gives you pride.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gadbag aohe qridrughas. Muñar aot teptas lue brozi, ia mirre tolie iderebas. Avy hoskas lue brozi._


End file.
